


Будешь моим Валентином?

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Хорошо быть счастливым. Особенно — со всех сторон
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 37





	Будешь моим Валентином?

Солдат уже третий месяц обитал в небольшой съемной квартирке в Бруклине. Владелец дома проникся, когда услышал: «Йом тов, дядя Соломон. Таки мне сказали, шо здесь можно найти приличное жилье», произнесенное с неподражаемым одесским акцентом, и не стал углубляться в сложные жизненные перипетии «бедного мальчика», тем более что полученный гешефт превзошел все его ожидания. Квартирка была не так чтоб очень, но зато имела неоспоримые преимущества в виде двух путей отхода — по крышам и по подворотням, и самое главное — из окна спальни через оптику открывался прекрасный обзор на стоящий в полутора километрах дом, а точнее, на одну из угловых квартир, в которой жила цель шес... зада... Капита... Жил Стив. 

Ну как жил? Приходил, чтобы поспать и поесть. Солдат был крайне недоволен сбитым к чертям режимом сна и фастфудом вперемешку со спортивными смесями. Нет, он и сам заставил кухонные полки этими порошками, но Солдат, на минуточку, был в бегах! Самый опасный разыскиваемый преступник! А Стив вполне мог позволить себе заказывать еду из приличных ресторанов. 

Поначалу Солдат даже сомневался в платежеспособности этого ходячего магнита для неприятностей, и мысль подкинуть ему сумку с небольшой частью экспроприированной у Гидры наличности настойчиво сверлила мозг. Откладывал свой небольшой презент Солдат потому, что здраво опасался Вдову, которая то ли из любви к искусству, то ли с целью взыскать пару старых долгов активно подключилась к поискам беглеца, «козла, бессердечной сволочи, негодяя», бросившего своего лучшего друга раненным на берегу Потомака.

Стив всегда вступал с ней в бурную дискуссию, напоминая, что именно этот «негодяй» спас ему жизнь, Вдова парировала тем, что сначала долго и упорно пытался прикончить, в результате они доходили до поросших мхом двадцатых годов прошлого века, и по итогу Солдат с большим перевесом снова обретал статус «самого лучшего друга и самого близкого человека».

***

Вот это «самого близкого» и согревало одинокими долгими ночами. Солдат не зря провел лето, перелопачивая интернет на предмет любой информации о Баки Барнсе. Проанализировав все собранные сведения, слухи и сплетни, распотрошив несколько схронов Гидры, а заодно вычистив всю имеющуюся там документацию, Солдат окончательно убедился в том, что он и есть тот самый Баки. Начавшая восстанавливаться память подкидывала все больше пищи для размышлений.

Солдат совершенно точно помнил, что любил Стива очень давно и никакая Гидра, никакие обнуления не смогли этого изменить. Смазанные, приходящие во снах картины совместных ночевок, в обнимку как с маленькой так и с большой версией Стива, намекали на еще более тесную природу их отношений. 

Когда Стив решил перебраться в Нью-Йорк, Солдат еще раз посетил музей, незаметно следуя за великим «мастером маскировки», которого не узнавали разве что из уважения. Внимательно понаблюдав за тем, как именно смотрел Стив на стенды с изображением щеголеватого красавчика, устав топтаться в углу, пока он полчаса зависал около экрана, на котором демонстрировалась короткая черно-белая запись, где два однозначно больше чем просто друга смеялись и откровенно строили друг другу глазки, Солдат констатировал неоспоримый факт — Капитан Америка, мелкий сопляк и придурок, нарастивший почти тонну железных мускулов, был его любовником. Восстановление отношений было вписано в план следующим пунктом, сразу после восстановления памяти и избавления от сраных триггеров. 

Солдат кивнул сам себе, откопал в рюкзаке подходящее удостоверение личности и отправился покупать подержанный автомобиль. Нью-Йорк ждал.

***

За несколько месяцев слежки Солдат привык незаметно сопровождать Стива, когда тот отправлялся на очередную миссию, которые теперь назначал себе сам. Его группа поддержки доверия не внушала: Старк не отличался дисциплиной, Вдова по-прежнему имела какие-то свои задачи и подзадачи, получаемые от «покойного» Фьюри, Сокол слишком много трепался, а Халк был практически неуправляем. Только Соколиный Глаз радовал своим профессионализмом, но было ясно как белый день, что главный объект его защиты именно Вдова.

Хорошо еще, что лучник оказался гораздо умнее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на его простоватое лицо. Быстро сообразив, что количество убитых врагов не соответствует количеству выпущенных стрел и прочих боеприпасов других членов команды, он счел за лучшее не вмешиваться, чем заслужил уважение Солдата. 

Сложнее было, когда Стив срывался по очередной наводке, туда, где якобы видели Зимнего Солдата. Каждый раз наблюдая в оптику его расстроенное неудачей лицо, Солдат с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы подойти и сообщить, что искать его совершенно не нужно, он сам нашелся. Возвращаться к Стиву, пока в мозгу сидели коды Гидры, являлось абсолютно неприемлемым вариантом.

***

Загрузив багажник машины купленными в ночном супермаркете продуктами, Солдат, ворча о сумасшедших, которые носились по магазину так, словно завтра не Рождество, а начало блокады Ленинграда, отправился домой. Пора было занимать свой наблюдательный пост. Слава яйцам, весь декабрь Стив не проявлял былой активности в поисках пропавшего друга (с вероятностью в девяносто девять и девять десятых процента по совместительству — любовника), поэтому таскаться по кустам и оврагам уже не было необходимости.

Достав из багажника последний пакет с едой, Солдат шагнул к подъезду и врезался в какого-то здоровяка, который не считал нужным смотреть перед собой, уверенный в том, что в пять утра вся улица принадлежит ему. Уже открыв рот, чтобы по вернувшейся недавно привычке высказать все, что он думает о странных половых отношениях предков этого идиота, приведших к столь плачевному результату, Солдат замер, сообразив, что здоровяк от столкновения не только не сел жопой в сугроб на обочине, но даже не покачнулся. В следующее мгновение его заключили в железные объятия, прижав к такой же, судя по ощущениям, железной груди. Апельсины из разорвавшегося пакеты посыпались на снег.

— Баки! Господи, наконец-то! Я так долго тебя искал!

— Какой, к черту, Баки? — по привычке буркнул Солдат и попытался вывернуться. 

Куда там. Даже будучи в весовой категории отощавшего барана, Стив умудрялся вцепляться в него почище любого репейника.

— Иди в жопу! Я прекрасно знаю, что ты меня помнишь и следишь за мной уже месяц. 

Это был самый феерический провал миссии в истории!

— Вообще-то гораздо дольше, — не преминул возразить Солдат. Просто из вредности. 

Сурово нахмуренные светлые брови хоть немного смягчили досаду и злость на собственный непрофессионализм.

— Еще дольше? Значит, мне предстоит серьезный разговор.

— Отпусти. Устраивать бег по пересеченной местности я не собираюсь. 

Стив наконец разжал руки и воззрился на Солдата как постящийся на сочный стейк.

Солдат вздохнул, присел на багажник и закурил.

— Кто меня сдал?

— Эээ... Все. 

— Убью. Всех, — мечтательно протянул Солдат.

— Нет, Баки. Убивать моих друзей категорически запрещается. 

— А ты мне больше не командир. 

— Я и не командую, но очень, очень настоятельно прошу, — Стив собрался пристроиться рядом, но вовремя опомнился и пожалел автомобиль.

— Ладно. Просьба принята к исполнению. А теперь иди домой. Рад был повидаться и все такое.

Поворачиваться спиной к этому городскому сумасшедшему явно не стоило. Вцепившись в Солдата так, что даже усиленные металлом ребра опасно затрещали, Стив заорал: 

— Я тебе устрою «рад был повидаться»! Идиот, бессердечная сволочь...

— Негодяй и козел, я в курсе. Не ори. У меня хорошие отношения с домовладельцем.

— Вот и хорошо, что в курсе. Я и так долго ждал, слушая всякие умные рассуждения на тему свободы воли и прочую чушь. Много ты мне давал свободы воли, когда вытаскивал из очередной драки?

— Но я же имел на это право? — осторожно поинтересовался Солдат.

— Конечно. Конечно, имел и имеешь. Ведь ты мой самый близкий и родной человек, — Стив уткнулся холодным носом Солдату в шею. 

Все мешавшие воссоединению факты и аргументы полетели в неведомые ебеня. Баки Барнс, до сих пор старавшийся не отсвечивать, горделиво расправил плечи и посоветовал Солдату сходить нахуй. Неоднократно.

***

— Такая хорошая квартира, такое удачное расположение. Тетя Циля готовит совершенно охренительные крембо и обещала испечь для меня настоящий леках, — бубнил Сол... Баки, упаковывая вещи под бдительным надзором Стива. — Наверняка это Вдова вычислила адрес. Я ей это так не спущу.

— Хорош ворчать. Мы живем в двадцати минутах ходьбы. Ну, если будем очень медленно идти.

— Мы живем... Это еще не состоявшийся факт.

— Прибью, — грозно пообещал Стив.

— Прибивалка не выросла, — огрызнулся Баки и застегнул молнию на битком набитой спортивной сумке. Современная манера таскать вещи в коробках ему категорически не нравилась.

— Откровенно говоря, я не знаю, кто именно вычислил тебя первым. И еще собираюсь узнать, почему не сказали сразу. Информацию о твоем местонахождении мне сообщили всей командой. Видимо, чтобы была возможность удержать от необдуманных поступков, вроде сумасшедшего бега от Манхэттена до Бруклина с воплем «Баки».

— А ты сказал Старку, что я виноват в гибели его родителей?

Стив поморщился и потер шею.

— Ты точно это помнишь?

— Не уверен, но скорее всего это был я. Для подтверждения информации нужно добраться до Оймякона, а с пересечением границ у меня сейчас некоторые сложности.

— Я сказал Тони, что, возможно, основываясь на данных, полученных от Золы, это сделал ты.

Баки присел на диван и уставился на Стива.

— Реакция была ожидаемой. Тони вообще импульсивный. Но Наташа заставила его прочесть твое дело и показала несколько обнаруженных видеозаписей. Он очень впечатлился увиденным. Особенно записью операции. Той самой.

— Я понял. Там, где мне без анестезии отпиливали остаток руки. Самое обидное, что блядский болевой шок ни хрена не помог. И что мы имеем в сухом остатке?

— В общем, Тони вряд ли сразу станет с тобой приятельствовать, но мстить он не собирается. — Стив порылся в кармане и протянул Баки маленькую коробочку. — Он просил передать тебе это.

Баки с осторожностью открыл крышку и извлек небольшие, очень мягкие бусины наушников. В душе неверяще подняла голову надежда.

— Тони сказал, что пока мы не найдем более радикальное решение проблемы, закрепить импланты на ушных раковинах будет надежнее, но я подумал, что ты вряд ли с восторгом отнесешься к очередным манипуляциям с твоим телом.

— Стив. Это то, что я думаю? — хрипло произнес Баки.

— Защита от триггеров. Я примерял, совершенно не чувствуются. Активируются автоматически на первое слово кода. Обеспечивают полную глухоту, пока не отключить. Нужно будет настроить их на отпечаток твоего пальца. Я конечно, сужу по себе, но кратковременная глухота нам обоим не должна мешать даже в бою.

— Откуда узнали про код? У Пирса его не было. 

— Скажешь спасибо Наташе, — улыбнулся Стив.

Баки ловко вставил бусины в уши, удовлетворенно кивнул и наконец-то обнял Стива так, как давно хотел. Крепко и искренне, без мыслей о том, как половчее сбежать от него, чтобы не причинить вреда, повинуясь приказу.

***

В принципе, Баки был невероятно доволен текущим положением дел. Даже ходить за деликатесами тети Цили по-прежнему нужно было всего лишь на другой этаж. Дядя Соломон, узнавший причину переезда, не пожелал терять такого ответственного и выгодного арендатора и выдал ключи от удачно освободившейся несколько дней назад гораздо более просторной квартиры. Из нее было даже проще забираться на крышу.

Помогать Стиву с переездом явились Мстители в полном составе, хотя его немногочисленные пожитки Баки мог бы перенести и сам, поэтому подозревал, что всем просто был нужен повод для личного знакомства. 

Бартон заверил, что рад появлению второго снайпера в команде и искренне пожелал счастья в личной жизни, чем вызвал на щеках Стива подозрительный румянец. Вдова клятвенно пообещала, что гарантирует Баки отсутствие необходимости каждый вечер устраивать проверку жилища на неучтенные подслушивающие и подглядывающие устройства. Сокол предупредил, что будет категорически против попыток отобрать у него руль еще раз. Беннер, тепло улыбаясь, сообщил, что уже вовсю работает над решением проблемы гидровского наследства. Старк язвил, критиковал мебель, дизайн, квартиру, дом в частности и Бруклин в целом, а в итоге небрежно бросил, что если вдруг понадобится, то двери Башни всегда открыты для четы Сосулек. После этого заявления Стив покраснел еще сильнее.

Баки, уже давно изучивший аспекты, касающиеся отношения к однополым парам в этом веке, причин для стеснения не видел и с удовольствием обнимал Стива, ерошил ему волосы и садился, плотно прижимаясь к его боку. 

Новый год встречали в Башне, и Баки, раньше считавший самым опасным противником Халка, ощутил на себе организаторские таланты мисс Поттс и агента Хилл и решил, что против них не выстоит никто. По крайней мере, лично он и сам не понял, как так произошло, но уже через полчаса после прибытия обнаружил себя покорно таскающим коробку с игрушками вокруг огромной елки, установленной на этаже Мстителей. Стив так же покорно по десять раз перевешивал шарики с места на место, согласно повелениям дам, и даже не пытался высказывать мнение художника о сочетании цветовой гаммы.

***

Первый поцелуй в новом веке случился как раз в новогоднюю ночь, под запись боя курантов, которым Старк решил порадовать «советских диверсантов». Помня о примете — как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь, Баки дисциплинированно целовал Стива, пока не отзвучал последний удар. Стив после этого до утра выглядел слегка ошалевшим, видимо от счастья.

Определив свою реакцию на поцелуи как крайне положительную и абсолютно соответствующую воспоминаниям, Баки начал потихоньку форсировать события. Например, он категорически отказался спать отдельно. Увидев заботливо расстеленную для него постель в комнате, которую считал гостевой спальней, возмущенно заявил:

— Что это за хрень? Стив, мы с тобой вроде еще не достигли того возраста, когда супруги спят порознь, потому что храп очень мешает.

— Но мы и не супруги, — попытался отшутиться Стив.

— Не припомню, чтобы в Бруклине нас венчал пастор Джонас, но это совершенно не мешало нам спать на одной кровати. Или у меня опять проблемы с памятью? — Баки нахмурился и уточнил: — Мы ведь спали вместе?

— Да, Бак. Конечно, спали. Просто не хочу давить на тебя, учитывая, как яростно ты сопротивлялся нашему воссоединению.

Громко сокрушаясь об умственных способностях своего любовника, Баки деловито перетащил в общую спальню подушки, подаренные ему на новоселье дядей Соломоном. Раздевшись, он решил не напирать сразу на вдруг ставшего чересчур щепетильным Стива и со вздохом натянул пижамные штаны. 

Проспав впервые с момента осознания самого себя целых восемь часов без единого кошмара, проснувшись в прекрасном настроении, ощутив упирающийся в бедро крепкий стояк Стива, Баки довольно улыбнулся и отправился готовить завтрак, по дороге вознося благодарственные молитвы богам всех известных ему пантеонов. 

Стив на кухне появился, когда благоухающий персиковым гелем для душа Баки расставлял на столе тарелки.

— Оу! Ты приготовил завтрак!

— Вот уж повод для удивления. Я всегда готовил, тебя-то к продуктам подпускать опасно. Помню, как твое рагу по рецепту тети Сары, упокой Господь ее душу, чуть не обернулось пожаром.

— Да, Бак. Все именно так и было.

Баки преградил Стиву дорогу к блинчикам и требовательно подставил губы.

— Что?

— Не тупи. Я хочу свой утренний поцелуй.

Стив замешкался, и Баки, почувствовав неприятное жжение где-то в районе сердца, решительно спросил:

— Ты меня больше не любишь?

— Сам не тупи! — рявкнул Стив. — Ни больше, ни меньше. Люблю, как всегда любил.

Следующие несколько минут Стив старательно доказывал свою любовь, и Баки наконец-то успокоился окончательно.

***

Приближалась середина февраля, и Баки все чаще задумывался, как бы поделикатнее намекнуть Стиву, что пора бы переходить к более активным действиям. Совместная жизнь радовала всем, кроме отсутствия жизни половой. Конечно, поцелуи были прекрасны, совместный сон спокоен и долог, объятия доставляли много приятных ощущений, но утренний стояк постепенно превращался в перманентный.

На любую попытку влезть к Стиву в штаны тот реагировал весьма странно. С утра даже упал с кровати, стоило Баки слегка приласкать чуть влажную головку. 

— Что... Что ты делаешь?

— В данный конкретный момент охуеваю от твоей реакции. А пару секунд назад хотел поздороваться со старым знакомым, — обиженно ответил Баки.

Стив сбежал в ванную, пробормотав что-то вроде «еще слишком рано, надо подождать, пока ты все вспомнишь». Баки возмущенно подумал, что все он, может быть, вообще никогда не вспомнит, но и того, что уже вспомнил, вполне достаточно, чтобы быть счастливым. Если, конечно, один придурок перестанет слушать советы всяких горе-психологов. В том, что такие пакостные рекомендации выдал психолог, которого вместе с его душеспасительными беседами Баки послал такой заковыристой дорогой, что без карты тот вряд ли бы туда добрался, сомнений не было.

Баки уже настолько отчаялся, что готов был опуститься до того, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с кем-то, кто не психолог. Тяжкие думы на тему, кому лучше довериться — Вдове или ставшему после пары совместных миссий настоящим бро Бартону, были прерваны звонком в дверь. На пороге переминался с ноги на ногу сосед. Невысокого парня было практически не видно за неебически огромным плюшевым медведем, который держал в лапах большое алое сердце.

— Привет. Я Билли, ваш сосед.

— Я в курсе.

— Мистер эээ...

— Просто Баки.

— Очень рад познакомиться. Чувак, выручай. Моя девушка приезжает на день раньше, чем планировала, а мне совершенно некуда спрятать подарок.

Баки скептически окинул взглядом монстра игрушечной промышленности.

— И на кой твоей девушке этот... Это. Подари ей лучше бриллианты. Бриллианты — лучшие друзья девушек.

Билли поперхнулся и явно обиделся. 

— Я не настолько хорошо зарабатываю, чтобы дарить бриллианты.

— А почему именно медведь?

— Смотри, — Билли явно оживился и начал демонстрировать возможности игрушки. — Видишь, это не просто сердце. Оно открывается.

За бархатной крышкой оказались уложенные в несколько рядов конфеты, опять-таки в форме сердечек, завернутые в красные блестящие обертки. Нажатие на правую лапу извлекало из медведя рычащее «я люблю тебя», а на левую — не менее рычащее «будь моим Валентином». И тут Баки вспомнил!

— Еб твою мать! Да не твою, чувак, не обижайся. Давай сюда свое чудовище, но чтобы забрал завтра не позже обеда.

— Спасибо! Ты меня очень выручил. 

Билли умчался в аэропорт, встречать свою девушку, а Баки затолкал медведя в гостевую комнату и начал срочно одеваться.

— У меня не с памятью плохо, а вообще с мозгами. Как я мог не подумать, это же такой отличный шанс, — ругался он, зашнуровывая ботинки. 

Обширные связи, которыми Баки успел обрасти благодаря положительной характеристике от тети Цили, позволили нерадивому влюбленному приобрести все необходимое, несмотря на то, что полки магазинов со всякой розово-красно-плюшево-сладкой лабудой обносили с ужасающей скоростью.

***

Стива с утра с трудом удалось вытолкать из дома. Обычно Баки всегда ездил вместе с ним на загородную базу Мстителей, поэтому подозрительные расспросы о резком изменении планов затянулись надолго и закончились чуть ли не клятвой на крови. Баки как мог заверил, что ничего этакого не случилось и он не собирается снова отправляться в бега. Стив даже решил закрепить полученное обещание таким долгим и горячим поцелуем, что Баки еле удержался от того, чтобы исполнить задуманное прямо у входной двери.

Забрав припрятанные у дяди Соломона покупки, Баки начал действовать. Шелковое красное белье, хоть и стоило отданной за него совершенно неприличной суммы денег, было таким скользким, что Баки засомневался, не скатятся ли они со Стивом с него, забывшись в порыве страсти. Застилать постель пришлось в тонких перчатках, чтобы не оставить на капризной ткани зацепки, а учитывая некоторые особенности левой руки — и просто дыры. 

К вечеру Баки окончательно заебался, расставляя свечи, раскладывая плюшевых мишек с сердечками и без, сердечки без мишек, конфеты в виде сердечек и прочую блестящую ересь. Готовить ужин он не стал, читерски заказав доставку из ресторана, в котором ему соблаговолили ответить только после личной просьбы мисс Поттс. Обалдев от стейков, вырезанных в форме сердца, Баки решил, что его уже ничем не удивишь, на последнем издыхании накрыл заранее стол, от души бухнув прямо на скатерть россыпь сердечек, и отправился в ванную. Вымыв блестящий кошмар из самых неожиданных мест, он дополз до кровати, выставил будильник на время за час до возвращения Стива, блаженно вытянулся и уснул. 

Кто бы сомневался, что с его еврейским счастьем весь тщательно разработанный план полетит в пизду.

***

— Баки! Баки, ты где?!

Баки подскочил и чуть не навернулся, запутавшись в скользком белье. Как назло, обычно точный как часы Стив вернулся домой раньше, и теперь вместо того, чтобы встречать его, томно раскинувшись на алом шелке, в трусах, которые тщательно выбирал в секс-шопе («уверяю вас, это именно мужская коллекция!»), Баки пытался кое-как причесать пятерней воронье гнездо на башке и не порвать зацепившуюся за пластину левой руки тонкую ткань. Стив влетел в спальню, чуть не проломив дополнительный проход.

— Чего ты так рано приперся? — брякнул расстроенный Баки.

— Слава Богу! Ты дома, — Стив отбросил щит и сполз по стене на пол.

— А где я должен быть? 

— Я подумал, что ты опять оставил меня одного.

— Схуяли?!

— Увидел, что квартира завалена всей этой праздничной ерудной, и решил, что, пока меня не было, сюда успели въехать другие люди, а ты ушел.

Баки засомневался в том, что душевное состояние Стива хоть отдаленно тянет на оценку «приемлемо», раз он умудряется надумать такую херню. Нужно будет снова провести разъяснительную беседу с мудаком-психологом. Послать еще раз и, если понадобится, проводить лично. Он так выразительно посмотрел на Стива, что тот сам поставил себе диагноз.

— Я идиот?

— Ты самый кретинский идиот на свете, но я все равно тебя очень люблю. Будешь моим Валентином? — Баки наконец отцепил от руки злосчастную наволочку и раскрыл объятия.

Стив моментально оказался рядом, прижался так, словно хотел влезть Баки под кожу, и прошептал куда-то в шею:

— Я буду твоим кем захочешь, только не оставляй меня никогда. Я не смогу без тебя. Больше нет. 

— Стив, что ты несешь? Мы же любим друг друга. Мы были парой еще до войны. С чего я вдруг должен уйти от тебя теперь, когда наконец-то не могу причинить тебе вред, повинуясь чужой воле?

Стив внимательно и очень серьезно посмотрел на Баки, словно стараясь отыскать что-то в его лице. Противный липкий холодок пополз по телу, живо напомнив о восхитительных криопроцедурах в спа-салоне «Гидра».

— Стив? Что-то не так?

— Все так. Все, наконец-то, абсолютно так, как и должно быть. Черт, я от переживаний проголодался еще сильнее, готов сожрать слона, даже шоколадного. Пойдем ужинать?

Баки затолкал Стива в ванную, сам быстро умылся прямо на кухне и начал разогревать ужин. Поедание деликатесов от заведения, отмеченного аж целыми двумя звездами Мишлен, сопровождалось их бурными обсуждениями. По итогам дебатов кулинарные таланты тети Цили победили с разгромным счетом. Устрашающее количество плюша, шоколада и воздушных шаров в форме сердец было решено завтра переправить в детскую больницу. Шелковое белье Стив согласился оставить и даже опробовать. Баки, который уже и забыл об основной цели всего кипеша, ужасно удивился, когда с него стянули пижамные штаны.

— Если это только потому, что я устроил этот романтический апокалипсис, то не нужно. Я готов подождать, пока ты убедишься, что я все вспомнил и осознал.

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня. Я этого сам очень долго ждал.

И Баки поцеловал. Вернее, исцеловал Стива с головы до ног, заново знакомясь с таким желанным и любимым телом. Его яркие губы были слаще, чем милада тети Цили. Розовые маленькие соски оказались очень чувствительными, и когда они под языком Бак начали приобретать вишневый цвет, Стив наконец-то перестал сдерживаться и стонал так, что соседи совершенно точно были в курсе, чем занимаются два вежливых тихих жильца, которых не узнавали разве что из уважения. 

Шелковое белье было разорвано без участия металлической руки Баки, когда он, тщательно облизав каждый кубик пресса Стива, наконец-то добрался до прижатого к животу члена и взял в рот яркую головку. Ощущения были необычные, но Баки списал их на то, что за семьдесят лет слегка подрастерял опыт. Вот что показалось совершенно незнакомым, так это терпкий вкус семени, заполнившего рот Баки после особенно громкого вскрика. Память определенно подводила.

— Прости, я не успел предупредить, — смущенно улыбнулся Стив.

— Да ладно, чего я там не пробовал, — отмахнулся Баки и потянулся за смазкой. 

Упаковка в форме сердца довела Стива до икоты от смеха, которая, впрочем, сразу прекратилась, стоило Баки осторожно засунуть палец ему в задницу. 

— Эй, полегче, ты мне так палец сломаешь. Больно?

— Нннет... Просто отвык за столько лет.

— Значит, ни с кем кроме меня?

— Я тебе сейчас врежу. 

— Столько счастья и все мое, — довольно протянул Баки и принялся растягивать тугие мышцы, согласно всем правилам, которые, на всякий случай, еще раз изучил на тематических форумах. 

Стив тихо выдыхал, прикрыв глаза, и все больше расслаблялся, впуская в себя все глубже. Не иначе как снайперская сноровка помогла быстро найти то самое местечко, что отвечало у мужчин за особый кайф, и стало совсем хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что Стив нетерпеливо затянул Баки на себя и скомандовал:

— Хватит. Давай, хочу тебя.

— Уверен? Может, я еще...

— Баки! Мне лучше знать!

Спокойно ходивший под ливнем пуль, не обращавший внимания ни на какие ранения, Баки капитально заволновался, когда надавил членом на скользкий от смазки вход. В жаркой тесноте оказалась еще только головка, а сознание уже грозилось отключиться. Стив нахмурился и двинул бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь на член почти до половины. Баки потерял связь с реальностью. 

Он смотрел в глаза Стива, с потемневшим закрывшим почти всю радужку зрачком, целовал его припухшие губы, мягко сжимал в кулаке его подрагивающий член, вплавлялся в него всем собой, безостановочно признаваясь в любви. Когда Стив выгнулся, кончая, и сжал его ногами так, что точно переломал бы все ребра, не будь они укреплены металлом, Баки излился в пульсирующую от оргазма задницу и, похоже, все-таки отключился. 

Снова осознал он себя полностью уже лежа на спине, обнимая уютно устроившегося сверху Стива. Вот это да! Да у Гидры не было никаких шансов. Если их секс всегда был настолько крышесносным, то немудрено, что Баки сломал к херам всю кодировку, как только увидел человека, каждый раз возносящего его на седьмое небо. Устроив недовольно сопящего Стива на постели, Баки принес из ванной смоченное теплой водой полотенце, обтер свой крепко уснувший личный рай и, улегшись у него под боком, незаметно провалился в сон.

***

То ли сон оказался целебным, то ли секс окончательно восстановил поврежденные электричеством мозги, но проснулся Баки в холодном поту.

— Пиздец, — сообщил он мирозданию.

— Где? — поинтересовался Стив, не открывая глаз.

— Судя по всему, рядом с тобой.

— И часа не прошло. Что ты успел натворить?

— Скорее, будет уместно спросить, что я творил все это время. Почему ты терпел и молчал? Почему позволил мне... — Баки уткнулся лицом в ладони и глухо застонал.

— Что позволил? Позволил сделать меня счастливым? Воплотить в жизнь то, чего я хотел лет уже и не помню со скольки? — Стив отвел ладони Баки в стороны и поцеловал в уголок губ. — Скорее, мне нужно просить прощения, что я так коварно воспользовался твоим заблуждением. Простишь меня?

— Так значит, ты правда...

— Есть только одна правда — я люблю тебя и всегда любил, а то, что мы не занимались раньше сексом, так это досадная мелочь, которую мы наконец-то устранили. Хей, Бак. Будешь моим Валентином?

— Буду кем захочешь. Выполню любое твое желание. 

— Вот и отлично. Я бы сейчас не отказался от десерта, по-моему, там еще оставалось немножко милады.

Баки кормил с ложки свое обретенное счастье и блаженствовал, когда в голове вдруг возник один вопрос.

— Погоди-ка. Но ты ведь сказал, что кроме меня ни с кем. 

— Жалобы не принимаются, — пожал плечами Стив, на всякий случай отбирая у Баки миску.

— Так ты девственник?!

— Все-таки тебе надо показаться врачу. Потеря кратковременной памяти — серьезная проблема. В этой спальне девственников больше нет.

Баки задумался. Тщательно проверил все свои связанные с сексом воспоминания. Еще раз проверил и просветлел лицом.

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть.

— В каком смысле? — заинтересованно уточнил Стив.

— В самом прямом. С одной стороны ты все еще девственник, а я могу дать стопроцентную гарантию, что девственник с другой. Предлагаю срочно это исправить. — Баки улегся поудобнее и спросил: — Инструкции нужны?

— У меня эйдетическая память.

К утру Баки был точно уверен, что теперь абсолютно счастлив. С какой стороны ни посмотри.


End file.
